Depersona
by elkyouya
Summary: Mimpi? atau nyata? Ketika Seorang Kise Ryouta terjebak di antara mimpi dan kenyataan. ia bahkan tak bisa membedakannya. untuk "Mental Disorder Challenge"


**Gangguan depersonalisasi (depersonalization disorder)** terjadi ketika seseorang terus-menerus atau berulang kali memiliki perasaan bahwa hal-hal di sekitarnya adalah tidak nyata. Atau ketika memiliki perasaan bahwa dapat mengamati diri dari luar tubuhnya. Perasaan depersonalisasi dapat sangat mengganggu dan mungkin merasa seperti kehilangan pegangan pada realitas atau hidup dalam mimpi. Banyak orang memiliki pengalaman depersonalisasi pada beberapa titik kehidupan. Tetapi ketika perasaan depersonalisasi terus terjadi atau tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti, maka hal tersebut dianggap sebagai gangguan depersonalisasi. Gangguan depersonalisasi lebih umum pada orang yang pernah mengalami pengalaman traumatis. Gangguan depersonalisasi dapat parah dan mungkin mengganggu hubungan dengan orang sekitar, pekerjaan, dan kegiatan sehari-hari lainnya.  
Depersonalisasi mencakup kehilangan atau perubahan temporer dalam perasan yang biasa mengenai realitas diri sendiri. Dalam suatu tahap depersonalisasi, orang merasa terpisah dari dirinya sendiri dan lingkungan disekitarnya. Mereka mungkin memiliki perasaan hidup dalam mimpi atau film atau bertingkah laku seperti robot _**(Maldonado, Butler, & Spiegel, 1998).**_

 _ **A/N reader-tachi semua pasti pernah bermimpi kan? Kalian bisa mengamati tubuh kalian dengan dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga, namun kalian juga masih berada dalam tubuh kalian dan memegang kendali penuh atas diri kalian. depersonalisasi rasanya benar-benar seperti sedang bermimpi. Setidaknya itu yang pernah saya alami. Dan FF ini sedikit banyak saya ambil dari adegan yang pernah saya alami sendiri. Semoga menghibur.**_

Fanfic For "Mental disorder Challenge"

 **[ Depersona ]**

 **Kise Ryouta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!: perubahan p.o.v yang selalu berganti-ganti antara Author dan Kise. & TYPOS**

 **Enjoy**

Aku berlari menuju sekolah, Aku merasa sangat panik karena aku telat di hari penting seperti saat ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana _club_ basket SMA Kaijo akan melakukan latihan tanding dengan SMA Seirin. Hari dimana aku akan bertemu dengan Kurokochi. Tentu aku tidak boleh telat. Rasanya aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kasamatsu senpai akan menendangku nanti. Aku melopati pagar sekolah yang tinginya tak lebih dari 2 meter dan membuat satpam sekolah berteriak karena ulahku.

"Maafkan saya pak! saya terburu-buru!" Teriakku pada Pak Tekuchi yang hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkahku.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." ucap pak Tekuchi saat melihat punggungku berlalu menuju gedung olahraga kami.

Tunggu...

Kenapa aku bisa melihat dan mendengar pak Tekuchi berbicara? Bukankah aku sudah berlari menjauh? Tunggu. Ada yang tidak beres.

Aku berhenti berlari, kubiarkan angin musim semi yang tak terasa nyata menerpa tubuhku, namun cukup membuat rambutku berantakan. Aku mengangkat tangannku lalu mengepalkannya, lalu kubuka lagi. Rasanya tidak nyata. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyata. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku mencoba merasakan tanganku lagi, kuangakat tinggi-tingi tanganku menutupi matahari yang menyilaukan mataku. Yah... pasti ini mimpi. Bahkan sinar mataharipun tak terasa nyata.

"Kise-kun, Kise-kun, Kise-kun, Kise-kun..."

Kurokochi?

.

.

.

Kise membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Ia mendengar suara kuroko sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari dunia mimpi.

"Ternyata memang benar-benar mimpi" Ucapnya sambil menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar telat. Dan tak harus merasakan tendangan Kasamatsu. Walaupun pada akhirnya senpainya itu akan tetap menendangnya karena alasan lain.

"Kise-kun, Kise-kun, Kise-kun, Ki- tit."

Ia matikan alarmnya yang ia seting dengan suara Kuroko. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum setiap kali ia bangun tidur. Suara Kuroko yang datar entah mengapa malah menjadi hal paling efektif untuk membangunkannya.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Kurokochi. Tunggu aku Kurokochi." Kise mulai bangun dan melenggang ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ada suatu hal yang aneh yang ia rasakan. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Rasa senang yang menggebu-gebu akan hari ini membuatnya tak bisa mempermasalahkan hal yang lain.

.

Kise keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan senandung kecil dari bibirnya. Wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia mulai membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil seragamnya, namun ia tak menemukannya di manapun. Kise menyerngitkan keningnya, ia berusaha mencari lagi dan lagi. Namun ia tak menemukan seragamnya di manapaun.

"Ini aneh." bisiknya. Namun sedetik kemudian setelah ia berkata seperti itu. Sesuatu hal yang tidak nyata seakan menghantam kepalanya dengan keras dan menyadarkannya lagi bahwa apa yang di lakukannya saat ini sangatlah bodoh. Dengan badan yang masih bergetar dan rarsanya sulit digerakan, Kise berjalan menuju meja belajarnya di mana kalender tahun 2018 tergelatak manis di atas sana. Membuat mata emas Kise membulat.

"...Kheh, yang benar saja." Ucapnya menertawakan diri sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia Baru saja sadar bahwa ia bukan lagi murid SMA Kaijo. Masa-masa SMAnya sudah berlalu 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia baru saja terbawa mimpi.

.

.

.

Aku mulai mulai duduk di depan monitorku dengan seiris roti gandum di mulutku. Tanganku mulai menari di atas _keyboard_ , menekan _tuts keyboard_ sehingga membentuk rangkaian kalimat dalam kolom google di hadapanku.

Kuroko tetsuya

Begitu aku menulisnya. Aku tersenyum geli mengingat dulu aku pernah bertanya pada Kurokochi tentang nama belakangnya yang aneh. Terdengar seperti tailalat _(a/n: tailalat = Haruko)._ Dan dia bilang itu hanya pikiranku saja. Tentu dengan wajahnnya yang datar itu. Ah... aku selalu ingin memeluknya saat ia melihatku seperti itu.

Kini aku melihat deretan artikel dan foto yang tertera di halaman yang aku buka. Semua tentang Kurokochi.

" _Sugoi_... Kurokochi kau benar-benar sudah menjadi pemain profesional sekarang." kutarik kebawah _Scrol_ halaman yang kubuka, mengamati deretan kalimat yang memberikan informasi tentang Kurokochi yang sekarang sudah menjadi pemain basket profesional. Ia menjadi tim Nasional Basket Jepang. Membuatku mengembangkan senyum karena takjub.

Tapi...

Tak hanya Kurokochi disana, aku melihat Aominechi, Midorimachi, Murasakibrachi, dan Akashichi juga berada disana. Rasanya aku seperti tersisihkan. Disaat mereka menjadi orang-orang yang hebat, apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini? Aku merasa tanganku berkeringat membasahi _mouse_ yang sedang ku pegang. Aku melihat mataku melebar, dan punggungku bergetar. Aku melihat diriku yang menyedihkan!.

Tunggu...

Kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku sendiiri? Dari tadi aku selalu mengamati diriku sendiri. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tidak. ini nyata. Tidak. Mungkin saja ini hanya mimpi. Tidak... tidak...ini nyata. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

Aku beranjak dari komputerku, berlari menuju kamar mandi, membuka keran dengan ganas dan membiarkan air keran membasahi kepalaku. Ini bukan mimpi, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya air ini membasahi kulit kepalaku. Aku mencengkram wastafel dan merasa buku-buku kulitku memutih- tidak. Aku bukannya merasakannya, tapi aku melihatnya. Meskipun aku sedang memejamkan mataku sekarang, aku yang kini berada di belakang tubuhku tetap bisa melihat buku-buku tanganku yang memutih. Ini pasti... mimpi.

Namun ketika aku melihat refleksi diriku dicermin. Aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri. Wajahku yang basah, mataku yang tercengang, aku bisa melihat wajahku dengan mataku sendiri. Namun aku juga bisa melihat diriku yang sedang bercermin. Apa-apan ini?!

Tubuhku merosot, Aku merasa sangat panik. Lebih panik dari ketika aku bermimpi telat menuju sekolah. Aku bertumpu pada kedua lututku, dan kubiarkan keningku menempel pada wastafel. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Ini pasti mimpi. Yah...ini pasti mimpi, bukankah ini seperti tadi? Mungkin saja aku belum bangun. Mungkin aku masih bermimpi di dalam mimpiku.

Deg Deg Deg

Aku bisa merasakan detak jauntungku. Aku meremas kaosku berharap detak jantung itu tidak nyata. Ini tidak nyata kan? Namun kenapa aku tak kunjung bangun? Cepatlah bangun! Seharusnya aku mendengar suara Kurokochi yang membangunkanku sekarang. Tapi kenapa Suara alarm itu tak kujung datang? Ah... Bukankah tadi alarmnya sudah berbunyi? Namun, bukankah itu berarti ini bukan mimpi? Apa Ini benar-benar nyata?

Nyata?

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ku amati ruangan disekitarku. Semuanya ini apakah nyata? Kenapa hanya diriku disini? Aku melihat bayangan teman-temanku yang bermain basket bersama-sama. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Di dunia ini. Sial... apakah ini nyata? Aku merasa tubuhku melemas dan makin merosot hingga aku merasakan pipiku menyentuh dinginnya lantai kamar mandi. Aku bisa melihat tangaku yang bergerak dengan gemetar mencakar lantai ubin.

Apa aku ini nyata? Kenapa aku bisa melihat semuanya. Aku melihat diriku. Aku bisa melihat tubuhku yang tergeletak menyedihkan. Namun aku disini, aku masih diriku. Apakah aku ini sebenarnya nyata? Kenapa harus seperti ini. Bukankah aku seharusnya bangun kalau ini mimpi? Namun ini bukan mimpi. Sial... aku mulai melihat air mataku mengalir. Aku bahkan menangis sekarang. Hentikan.

Seseorang tolong aku. Tolong sadarkan aku. Sadarkan aku dari mimpi ini. Siapapun Tolong...

Kurokochi tolong...

.

.

.

"Tobitachi taku narutte?~ Kataru rizumu oboeten darou~ Mune ni hibiku akirame no kakoe~ Sabita sukoabodo mitai ni ..." Kise mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengerjap dan menghentikan tangisnya. Ia perlahan bangkit dari posisinya yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan menuju sumber suara dimana ponselnya berada.

"...kimi mo koko de furueten darou?~ Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e..." Kise memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas kasurnya. Ia lalu melihat siapa ID yang sedang mencoba menghubunginya kini.

Kurokochi

Tertulis di layar sentuhnya.

Kise sedikit kaget. Dan menghapus air matanya cepat, ia mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan berdeham beberapa kali. Ia tak mau Kuroko mendengarnya seperti sedang menangis. Ia lalu menggeser layar sentuhnya sebelum ia tempelkan benda ringan itu di telinganya.

"Hallo Kurokochi!" ia merasa kaget sendiri karena suaranya ternayata keluar begitu buruk.

"Hallo Kise-kun, ada apa dengan suaramu? apa kau sedang flu?" Tanya Kuroko di sebrang membuat Kise menelan ludahnya.

"Ya-ya... hanya sedikit flu, tidak usah khawatir. Ada Apa? Tumben sekali kau menelpon ku. Atau jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku Kurokochi?" Goda Kise. Sebenarnya ia mulai merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan tidak nyata itu. Perasaan diamana ia bisa melihat sosoknya sendiri yang kini sedang memegang telepon dan duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya. Kise bertahan agar tidak menangis lagi. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak pada Kuroko agar menolongnya.

"Kise-kun"

Dan Suara itu lagi-lagi membangunkannya.

"Ini sudah 4 tahun sejak kakimu cedera. Apa kau tidak ingin main lagi bersama kami? Sebenarnya... akau ingin menayakan ini padamu dari dulu. Namun aku takut kalau ternyata kau masih belum siap. Tetapi saat aku mendatangi dokter Shino dan bertanya tentang perkembanganmu. Ia bilang kakimu sudah membaik, bahkan pulih total sejak setahun yang lalu. Maafkan aku karena mendatangi doktermu tanpa meminta ijin darimu tapi-"

"Kurokochi." Kise memotong kalimat panjang Kuroko. Kise berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekat ke jendela dan membuka gordenya hingga matahari menusuk matanya yang terlihat berkantung. Rasanya silau dan perih. Sinar mataharinya terasa nyata. Ini sudah pasti bukan mimpi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?" Kise membuka jendelanya dan merasakan angin musim semi yang benar-benar nyata menerpa wajahnya.

"Kalau menjadi Timnas membuatmu jadi banyak bicara seperti ini. Membuatku jadi ingin ikut bersamamu, bersama kalian. Tapi... spertinya aku-"

"Kise-kun!" Kini Kuroko yang memotong kalimat Kise. Ia sedikit membentak. Membuat Kise sedikit terhenyak karenanya.

"4 tahun lalu itu bukan kesalahanmu. Itu adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan. Kagami-kun..." Nama itu. Nama yang selalu ingin ia lupakan. Nama yang menciptakan sebuah taruma dalam sistemnya. Nama yang membawanya kesetiap mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya. Nama seorang yang telah ia hancurkan mimpinya.

"Kagami-kun sudah pasti tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini lagi. Dia sudah mempunyai kehidupan baru, dan ia menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai pemadam kebakaran kini." _Hentikan Kurokochi._ Batin Kise. Ia memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing karena mengingat masa-masa terburuknya 4 tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia dan Kagami bertanding dengan sangat sengit hingga tak sengaja ia melukai Kagami dan membuat orang yang sudah di akuinya tersebut kehilangan impiannya untuk menjadi pemain basket profesional. Selamanya.

"Kagami-kun pasti. Tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau ia melihatmu seperti ini-tut" Dan Dengan itu Kise menutup sambungan teleponnya Kuroko secara sepihak.

Dan lagi-lagi Kise melihat dirinya sendiri yang kini menangis lagi tanpa suara.

 _Aku juga tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri Kagamichi._

 _jika memang mimpi-mimpi ini adalah hukumanku._

 _aku menerimanya._

 **END**


End file.
